Saiyuki
by Shimokara1
Summary: When Gojyo's love interest all of a sudden shows up in his life he feels it's his duty to protect her, but first he needs to protect her from the evil inside of her. I claim Arion and maybe a couple of the bad guys, but that's it! I claim nothing else.


**Chapter one: Enter Arion!!**

Screams could be heard echoing in the distance, even as the small group of four walked through the dark forest.

"Do you hear that?" Gojyo said.

"W-what is that?" Goku muttered.

"I don't know…sh. Something's coming."

Sanzo reached for his gun and aimed it at a bush, which seemed to move unnaturally. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young woman was hurled from it, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"What the hell?! Hey are you ok?!" Gojyo immediately went for the young woman and was kneeling by her side with Hakkai.

The young woman was bleeding from her stomach, and from the looks of it her skin was getting pale almost white. She wouldn't be alive much longer.

Two men stepped out laughing, one of them licking blood from their claws. The looked at the four men strangely…

"You have a nerve helping her out!" One of them said staring at the other.

"What the hell do you want with her?!" Gojyo muttered in anger.

"We just wanna finish what we started. But from the looks of it, she's finished anyway."

Gojyo ran up to one of them and punched the guy so hard, he was sent flying back. Thankfully a tree stopped him, but left him helpless and unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!!"

The next guy dumbly charged at Gojyo his hand bent back waiting to strike and pierce the heart of the guy who had hurt his friend. Gojyo only smirked even as the young man's hand darted forward.

Gojyo lashed out and within seconds had the man's hand in his squeezing it with all his strength, and sending jolts of pain up the guy's arm.

"If you ever mess with her again, you're dealing with me! You got that!"

The man nodded his eyes shut tightly as he screamed in agonizing pain from Gojyo's grip. Gojyo thankfully let him go, and the man grabbed his friend and ran off.

"P-please…get away…y-your in d-danger." She muttered just before coughing up blood and falling unconscious.

"Can you close her wounds?" Gojyo asked rest the young woman's head on his lap.

"Yeah, but her wounds may be too fatal. She may not survive even if…"

"Do it…" Gojyo's voice seemed alarmed, almost stressed as he stared at the young woman.

Hakkai nodded and knelt down beside her, placing his hands just above her wounds. A strange yellow glow emitted from his hands and within seconds the woman's wounds were closed.

Gojyo carried her, holding her closely to him as he took her to a safer place, where her wounds could fully heal.

Eyes opened slowly, squinting at the sudden light from the window. She placed a hand to her head and painfully sat up.

"A-am I alive?"

She must be, she felt the bandages wrapped around her head and the pain she felt sure said otherwise.

"You're awake! That's good…"

The young woman looked at Gojyo in utter surprise before letting out a long and deep sigh.

"You've been unconscious for three days. But your wounds are much better." He smiled at her.

"You were the one who saved me, right?" She looked at him quizzically before saying anything else, "Why did you?"

"I don't know. I was an instinct I guess. You seem so familiar, yet I can't remember where. But I'm sure I know you."

"So you really don't remember…" She let out another sigh then looked at him, "It's me…Arion…Arion Koryta."

Gojyo's eyes went wide at the name, and with another look at her, he finally remembered.

"Arion? But, I-I thought you were dead."

"That's what they told you, huh?"

"Yeah, they said you had died just before the war had ended."

"No, I'm the reason that war ended."

"What do you mean? Did they…?"

"Yeah, they gave me to them, as a peace treaty. To end the war and stop the bloodshed."

"You've been gone for so long. I've missed you so much."

"I was so happy when I escaped, but there's a problem."

"What?"

"When a person pushes me too far…I change."

"Change? Change how?"

"I become something else…something evil…it feeds off of blood and especially loves the blood of a youkai."

"How? They did this to you didn't they? I'll kill those bastards!" Gojyo's growls was unmistakable.

"They put it in me somehow. A sutra I guess. I don't remember, I was unconscious through the entire ceremony. Ever since, I've slaughtered the innocent and well, a blackout is common for me now. It's becomes harder and harder to gain control of myself. It's as if it's taking over my body every time it comes out. I may lose control very, very soon."

She looked at Gojyo, sensing the anger within him, and pierced his eyes with her very own gaze.

"You mustn't let your anger get a hold of you. Do you remember nothing I taught you?"

"We were young then. Just children. I was an outcast, and you…you were the princess. You talking to me surprised me more than anything."

"Being of that stature isn't something I liked to do. I always was the wild type, and never did see anyone as an outcast. And I'm glad I didn't. You're a handsome man now, one that I cherish very much."

Gojyo placed a hand on Arion's cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"I will find a way to free you from that demon. But for now, you need to rest. I don't need you opening your wounds again. It took most of Hakkai's power to heal you."

Arion smiled at him, "Let me guess…you're gonna sit beside my bed right?"

"Just like the old days." Gojyo smiled placing a cigarette in his mouth, "You don't mind do you? I haven't had one all day."

"Go right ahead, not like I could stop you anyway." Arion smiled at him and laid herself back down on the pillow, "Hey Gojyo?"

"Yeah?" He said lighting his cigarette, breathing in the smoke, and blowing it out.

"If that demon ever takes control of my body…can you kill me? For everyone's sake…"

Gojyo let out a sigh, "I'm not sure I could."

"I'll do it…" Sanzo said, his gun in his hand as he shinned it.

Gojyo looked up only to find Sanzo leaning against the doorway wall.

"Oh hell no you wont!"

"You won't so I will."

"You cold heartless bastard!"

"Thank you." Arion said.

"W-what?!?! No I won't allow it. We'll get that thing out of you."

"It may be too late for that Gojyo…"

Gojyo let out a sigh, and without talking left the room. Taking one last look at Arion and giving Sanzo the death eye, Gojyo left the room, the door closing shut behind him.

"I don't want to hurt him. But if it's the only way…"

"Yeah, I know. Besides, I won't hesitate."

Arion stared at him, knowing exactly what he meant, but still showed signs of shock in her eyes.

That night Gojyo woke up, hearing a bunch of ruckus from Arion's room. He quickly ran for her bedroom and opened the door, only to find the room empty, and the curtains swaying in the breeze.

"Shit…"

Gojyo ran outside, forgetting the others. He wanted to take care of this himself. He could hear screams not to far ahead of him. His pace seemed to grow quicker as his thoughts slowly focused on one thing.

'Arion…'

The screams seemed to come faster and faster, and she smiled happily, evilly. She let out a hoarse laugh, staring at her blood claws. A young boy sat shaking on the ground, his back against a corner as he slowly looked around. Trap. He had no way to go. He would surely be killed now, just like everyone else before him.

She smiled at the little boy, and licked the blood from her claws. She had never had so much fun in her entire life, and yet, still she wanted more people to suffer. More people to feel pain and drink their blood. She enjoyed blood. Salty to the taste and smooth down the throat. It felt so good, and so warm. It was a delight to her. Not as much fun as the killing and the screams and the pleading that people seemed to give her.

"Arion!"

She turned around facing him, smiling evilly at him.

"Your precious Arion is gone."

Gojyo's eyes went wide. This thing that had possessed Arion also seemed to change the young woman's body. Yes, there were some similarities, but Gojyo knew all too well what Arion had grown to look like.

Her hair was longer and curly, unlike Arion's. Her claws were visible and was even stained of blood, some fresh from that night, but there was also dried blood that stained those cold and heartless hands. Her smile was demonic and she even had a strange silver glow around her form. Gojyo frowned knowing what he had to do, but feared that Arion would be hurt as well. He had to make a decision and make one fast.

Gojyo ran after her his shakujou in his hands. He lashed forward hoping Arion wouldn't feel a thing, that like her mind, her spirit would be numb and not feel a thing. The demon took a step to the side and smiled, her move too fast for Gojyo to follow. His shakujou hit the ground and his eyes widened.

'Where did she go?' He thought to himself looking around.

That was when she struck. From atop the roof she plunged down quickly ready to cut him into little pieces with her claws. But somehow he caught on and quickly blocked her attack with his shakujou.

"Don't expect to live long." She smiled evilly at him.

She struck at him and this time she was too fast for him to block. Gojyo took one last breath and awaited his death, but for some reason she stopped.

Gojyo let his breath go and looked at her. She was grabbing her head in pain. Shaking it violently as she fell to her knees.

"Leave him alone!" Arion screamed, and Gojyo could tell it was her.

"Shut up and go back to sleep. I'm having so much fun."

There was another pain staking scream from Arion. After a few seconds, the screams stopped and her form stood up. Her hair covered her eyes, making it hard for Gojyo to tell who had control.

"Arion…" Gojyo said.

"Go…jyo…" Arion felt her body weaken and start to fall.

"Arion!" Gojyo said, within seconds holding her in his hands.

Hakkai, Goku, and Sanzo suddenly running in and seeing the two.

"We can't keep her alive…" Sanzo said getting his gun ready.

"You can't kill her! There must be another way!"

"We could exorcise the thing from her. But it may cost her life too."

"We have to try. Please."

"Ok…but if she it starts to go bad, we're stopping the spell."

Sanzo pulled out a scroll that he had gotten from a monk at the last temple they stayed out. He laid it on the floor and kneeled next to the unconscious Arion. He looked at Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo who seemed very nervous but hoped to God that everything went smoothly.

"Hakkai, Goku, both of you hold her hands. Gojyo hold her feet. We must keep her still, this will wake up the monster within her and it will try and harm us."

Everyone nodded and got into place, Goku and Hakkai holding Arion's hands and Gojyo nervously held her feet.

"Gojyo, you must stay calm. Don't think ok?"

Gojyo only nodded and Sanzo began to read the scroll.

"Gorwon sonos de lere mietka sai tomo…"

A mist formed around Arion's body and her body jerked up. A haunting shriek emitted from her mouth as she fought for control, but gradually lost. When the scream stopped Gojyo looked at her, worried.

"Arion?"

"Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" The monster laughed as she stared a deathly stare at Gojyo.

"Gorwon sonos de lere mietka sai tomo…" Sanzo repeated.

The monster struggled to get free. She managed to get her fist away from Goku and punch Hakkai in the face. But even then Hakkai didn't let go and within seconds Goku had his grip back on the wrist of the monster.

This time the monster screamed in pain and her head jerked from side to side as she tried to make it stop.

"Arion!"

Gojyo felt himself shaking. He wanted to help her, but he knew that it had to be done. It would hopefully save her from whatever has it's claws on her body.

"G-gojyo…I-it hurts…"

"Arion…Sanzo stop! It's hurting her!"

"Gorwon sonos de lere mietka sai tomo…" Sanzo kept repeating the line hoping the monster would weaken enough for him to complete the scroll.

"SANZO!!! STOP! Please you're hurting her."

"Can't you tell it's not her Gojyo?" Hakkai asked.

Gojyo looked at Arion and saw the look in her eyes. She was in pain, but it had that evil look, like she would kill them the second she was free.

"Do you really think you can exorcise me?" She laughed before once again crying in pain.

"Gorwon sonos de lere mietka sai tomo… Gorwon sonos de lere mietka sai tomo"

The mist became bigger and the force of the monster weakened and Sanzo knew it was time to finish the exorcism.

"Monikei de riakomines tu saiyo de mikotra!"

With one last scream of pain, everything went silent and Arion lay lifeless.

"S-she's not breathing…"

Gojyo's eyes widened as he just stared at the Arion's body. A minute later Arion took in a deep breath, her back lifting slightly off the ground until she breathed out only to gulp in more air.

"Arion! You're alright!"

"What cliff did I fall off of?" She asked staring at Gojyo.

Gojyo smiled and hugged Arion tightly in his arms.

"I thought I lost you…"

"Yea, but thanks to you I'll be fine." Arion smiled.

Gojyo hugged her and held her closely, "It is gone…right?"

Arion let out a breathy sigh; "Yeah, it is."

"That's good."

"But I think there's something else wrong."

"What would that be?"

"You."

"Me? I'm a problem now?"

Arion kissed Gojyo lightly on the cheek causing Gojyo to smile.

"Does that explain why?"

"That explains a lot of things…" Gojyo laughed picking her up, "I think it's time we headed back to the Inn."

Hakkai stared at the little boy cowering in the corner in fear. Hakkai smiled and held a hand out to the little boy.

"It's ok now. The thing that caused this is gone. There's nothing to worry about."

Shaking he reached a little hand out and was grabbed by Hakkai's big one. Hakkai held the little boy in his hands and carried him with the small group.

"Where are your parents little one?"

The young boy looked down at the two bloody masses on the ground. Hakkai suddenly frowned then took the little boy to the Inn with the group.

"Looks like we have to find someone a home…" Hakkai said to the small group.

Arion looked at him and smiled, but he only buried his face into Hakkai.

"It's ok…that's not who killed your parents. She is a different person, one with a big and caring heart."

The little boy then looked at her and with sad eyes nodded. Arion smiled again at him.

"I could take him in. I could watch him and make sure he finds a kind and loving family to take care of him."

Hakkai nodded.

"You're gonna stay here?" Gojyo asked looking into Arion's eyes.

"I figured that would be best."

"I was hoping you could come with us. Help us stop the person responsible for all this madness."

"I want to find him a home first." Arion smiled.

"Ok."

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
